Friends before Lovers
by joybella
Summary: A series of oneshots mainly dealing with the friendship between Reyna and Jason. A little fluff thrown in the mix.
1. Dumbo

**A little something before I update A Midsummer Night's Dream which will probably be up before Friday. I thought about making some oneshots about Jason and Reyna, most of them are just about friendship with bits of fluff here and there. Since I have so many ideas for fics and so little time to write them I thought these short oneshots would be the best idea to keep my readers busy until I can update my other stories. Hope you enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: As always, I don't own anything, RR does however. Also, picture from DA by MinaxSnitch, be sure to check her works, they're amazing.  
**

* * *

The first time she saves his life he remembers not being able to talk to her for a week due to embarrassment. Getting stepped on by a crazy elephant is far from the glorious death he always imagined. As Hannibal races towards him, and as his foot is stuck in a small crater on the road that the forth cohort forgot to fix, he can practically see his life flashing before his eyes. Nice way to die, huh? He didn't even get to bring back the Eagle of the fifth cohort and restore their honor. He keeps pulling on his leg in order to free himself as Hannibal closes the distance between them. Sweat runs down his temples as the ground beneath him trembles under the elephant's weight. He can hear screams and actually stops to wonder if anyone will cry over him at the funeral. They'll probably burn his body since it will be just a mass of flesh they'll have to scrap from the road after Hannibal is done with him.

'It would be a great time to send some lightning, dad.' These are his last thoughts when suddenly two arms wrap around his body and push him out of the way. He falls on the ground and closes his eyes tightly simply lying there for a few moments. He can feel a hot breath on his cheek and when he opens his eyes he sees dark orbs staring back at him. He realizes that his life has just been saved by the new girl who joined camp less than a month ago. She finally stands up and says nothing as she dusts her clothes and walks away. After that he learns her name from his friends and watches her from afar until finally he gathers his courage to thank her for saving his life. She just nods like it was the most natural thing and anyone in her place would have done the same.

Funny, he wonders why this memory came into his mind right in this moment. The moment when Reyna looks at him trying to hide the sadness in her eyes. The moment she sees him and Piper together. The moment he feels like he betrayed the person who saved his life from an angry elephant.

* * *

**A bit angsty for the first chapter but the ones that follow are happier. Reviews would be lovely.**


	2. Princess

**Another chapter already? why yes! These are so fun and easy to make I'll probably be uploading another by the end of the day. Enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just the plot for the stories.  
**

* * *

Jason has a soft spot for little kids or as Reyna nicely puts it: he's an idiot who gets easily manipulated by them. When Julia asks him one day for a favor he immediately agrees and thus finds himself walking around the camp while the little girl explains her problem.

"So I promised them that I'll make a play for the school's festival but I need actors. Two actors."

"Why don't you ask one of your classmates?"

"They say it's a stupid idea." The sad look on her face goes straight to Jason's weak heart and he can almost hear Reyna laughing in his mind at his naivety.

"But I need Reyna to join too. I need a prince and a princess."

Jason smiles at that statement and begins to rub his chin. Reyna in a cute, frilly pink dress. The campers will have something to laugh about for months.

"Don't worry, let me talk to her."

Thus Jason talks and begs and pleads but Reyna still won't accept. It's not until he tells her that Julia will be heartbroken and that he will do all the papers for a month that she finally accepts. He quickly goes to tell the small girl the good news yet as she grins at him with all her might he knows something bad is going to happen.

Festival night and Reyna and Jason are now in their costumes ready to go on stage. The brunette girl tries to stiff a giggle as she glances at the blond. "Pink…really suits you." She bites her bottom lip as Julia makes her final adjustments to Jason's princess dress. Apparently the prince has black hair and the princess blond hair and Julia wants to stay as faithful to the play as possible no matter how many times Jason tries to bribe…I mean convince her otherwise.

Reyna keeps the pictures of Jason in the princess dress even to this day and every time he refuses to do paper work she threatens to show them to the new campers who would never suspect that their praetor could look so good in pink.

* * *

**Jason playing the role of the princess while Reyna is the prince. I think I'll come back to this idea in one of the following oneshots and actually write the play. Be sure that Octavian was the one who enjoyed it the most. Reviews would be lovely, please and thank you!**


	3. Cake

**Last one for today, promise to post some more tomorrow! Enjoy and pretty please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the plot.  
**

* * *

He knows he's banned from the kitchen ever since that little incident with the pancake stuck on the ceiling and then casually falling just when Reyna comes in, landing straight on her face. He also knows that she keeps insisting that they don't celebrate her birthday but since when is Jason an obedient boy? He simply can't let it go and comes up with the brilliant idea of baking her a cake. Well, brilliant to him since the fifth cohort insistently advises him against it.

Jason has defeated monsters, titans, went against gods, he can fly, shoot lightning, fight like no other (although Reyna somehow always wins against him) so obviously cooking should be like a walk in the park for him. Behind the closed doors of his villa he carefully prepares the ingredients for his masterpiece. Chocolate, cream, flour, sugar, baking powder, a pinch of salt, marshmallows, some lemon juice, vanilla, fresh cut parsley, two onions, half of cup of pepper, two spoons of red chili powder, some cheese, and two eggs and loads of lard and butter.

The blond boy begins to wonder just how many ingredients he needs for this recipe but after all this is Bobby's secret double chocolate cake and he knows Reyna loves it. He gets to work and for the first half an hour things seem to go well, that is until he places the composition into the oven. Black smoke begins to come out and a funny noise can he heard from inside. He gulps as a strange looking liquid starts to drip from the sides and prepares for the worst.

Reyna hears an explosion from the nearby villa and her heart stops. She quickly runs through the garden separating the two buildings and enters Jason's house. Black smoke causes her eyes to get teary as she desperately tries to find Jason. An attack? But how did they get past their defenses?

She follows the source of the smoke that leads her to the kitchen where she finds Jason trying to place something on a cake plate. She opens the windows and coughs violently while her mind races trying to understand what's going on here.

After several explanations and a few slaps over the head they are both sitting at his kitchen table while staring at the…thing he tried to bake for her.

"I don't think we should directly throw it away. It might mutate in the garbage-can and feed on leftovers." Jason nods in agreement and ask shimself where did he go wrong. He followed the instructions precisely!

"Can I see that recipe?" He quickly hands her the piece of paper that now has a few brow stains on it. She quickly reads it before bursting out laughing.

"You do realize that this is a joke, right?"

Jason's face turns red and he makes a mental note to strangle Bobby. 'Memo to me: make him eat the cake and don't stop until he swallows the last bite!'

"I thought I told you that I didn't want to celebrate my birthday."

""But Reyna it's a special occasion!"

"That happens every year."

"Yeah but we're demigods! Who knows for how long-" He stops himself and gives her a sad look like the kind a puppy has after it gets hit and thrown in the rain. Reyna can feel her eye twitching before heaving a sigh.

"How about a cup of coffee and a lemon tart? Your treat."

Jason looks ready to hug her but he knows better if he wants to keep his arms connected to his body. He nods quickly and stands up while Reyna stares at the disgusting looking cake.

"What about this?"

"Don't worry, Bobby will be sure to give it a try and tell me what I did wrong." For once Reyna thinks Jason's scary expression might just match up with hers.


	4. Boxers

**Thank you for the reviews guys! Yes, these are very random stories but that was the point. Just something to amuse myself and you dear readers. Also, I was not planning for an update since it was such a busy day but it's ****Kayleigh (Greeks Drool Romans rule) **B day today and I wanted to write something for her. Sorry if it sucks so much, my mind was everywhere when I wrote it. Happy B day though!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the plot.  
**

* * *

He would not admit it to anyone but he always feels a bit sad on his birthdays, he guesses these special occasions always remind him of his mother, sister and the life he could have had. Don't put too many questions, that's what Lupa always advised him but he simply can't, he has to know what happened to his family and why he was taken away.

Heaving a deep sigh Jason rolls out of bed and quickly dresses while trying to push away the thoughts in the back of his mind. He has another family now and though they can be annoying and pick on him they also care about his well being and are the closes things to siblings he'll ever have.

As the day passes by he keeps receiving presents and best wishes, Bobby even bakes him a cake and Gwen invites him to the lake for a 'surprise' party. Everything is going fine until he realizes that Reyna, his co-praetor, didn't even wish him happy birthday yet and the sun is close to setting.

A few hours later he finds himself inside his villa wondering why Reyna still hasn't as much as mentioned his birthday today. He can't help but fume as his blue eyes stare aimlessly at the ceiling. His tired eyelids finally close but quickly reopen after a short while when he hears insistent knocks on the door. He glances at an old clock and arches his brow at the hour. Who's banging at his door at 11 when they have to wake up tomorrow at 6?

Jason drags his tired feet and opens the door, the figure of the person behind it shocking him. Reyna in a summer nightgown, barefooted, her usual tidy hair sticking in every direction.

"I forgot."

She glares at him and without another word she steps inside the villa. Jason blinks several times before closing the door and staring at her back.

"Octavian was yelling about Julia not giving him her teddy bear in order to sacrifice. Hazel broke her ankle while tripping on a large piece of gold that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Someone gave Hannibal peanuts again and the results were catastrophic. I had tones of paperwork to sign since you never bother to do it and I simply forgot." She takes a deep breath as she finally stops from pacing around the room.

"I'm so sorry. I don't even have a present. I'm the worst friend ever." Seeing her so distressed by this makes Jason smile slightly. She does care after all, of course she does, he should know better than to doubt that.

"It's okay, no big deal."

"It is a big deal! I know how important birthdays are to you."

"Rey, I know you're busy. I'm praetor as well but I know when there's a problem everyone goes to you. Apparently they see me as being good only when it comes to fighting monsters and protecting the camp."

"Still, I can't believe I forgot." She actually looks a little sad as she crosses her arms and stares at her feet. "Well it's not midnight yet so I can still make it up to you." Reyna grins suddenly and Jason has the urge to mirror it. "Let's get Skippy and go for a midnight ride, I'll even let you in front. Then we can grab some snacks and we'll watch that god awful show you like so much."

"You mean Teen Wolf."

"Yeah that one." She makes a face like she was just forced to drink vinegar and Jason bursts out laughing.

"Well let's go then!" He claps his hands together and heads for the door that is until Reyna pulls him back by his arm while smirking.

"Jason…it might be chilly outside. You should probably put something on." He blinks in confusion as his eyes travel down to his body. He's only wearing a pair of blue boxers with lightning bolts on them. His face instantly turns red and tries to cover himself with his hands as he runs for the stairs. He has an awful feeling that this night will just be added to her blackmail material folder. The damn thing just keeps getting thicker and thicker.


	5. Lessons

**I'd like to start by saying that I know I didn't update my other stories as promised but it would seem that summer hasn't exactly started for me yet as I still have tons of projects that I need to finish *dramatic sigh*.**

**Second, a little message for all the Jeyna/Jayna fans out there who were bullied by anonymous reviewers because they ship what they ship. You did nothing wrong. I know that recently these people have gone around Reyna centered stories and only badly reviewed because they are Jasper supporters. I also know that it must feel terrible to get so much hate not because of what you write but because you enjoy a different pairing from theirs but let me just tell you that you have my full support. There are many people out there who enjoy Jeyna/Jayna and like Reyna more than Piper and it's for them that we write these stories. As long as you don't bash other characters (and I know you don't) then there's nothing wrong with your work and I strongly advise you to continue.  
**

**Lastly, a little shout out to Scarlet Rose, Greek Drool and DOTE who as always are full of support towards this part of the fandom and truly amazing Jeyna/Jayna shippers. Thank you for being awesome guys. Also, a little shout out for AngelicBliss since she's been a great person. Now on with the story!  
**

* * *

Swimming is something that Reyna enjoys very much, a bit of a guilty pleasure that not many people know about. It's a bitter sweet feeling now that she thinks about it seeing as how it reminds her of the peaceful days she spent on Circe's island. Every now and then when the heat settles in camp by the beginning of June she sneaks out of the third cohort's bunker to go for a swim in the lake. It's always late at night so she won't be bothered by anyone.

As usual, she grabs a large towel and jumps out of the window making sure that she didn't wake up anyone. She quickly makes her way towards the lake while being sure that none of the patrols saw her. Although not exactly a camp rule, most legionnaires are advised not to leave their bunkers after sunset so she doesn't want someone to spot her and thus get into trouble.

She reaches the lake with no incident and almost skips towards the refreshing water. After a whole day of training in the blazing sun and being cramped in a small classroom for Latin lessons she is more than ready to relax now. She's about to go in when she notices a figure standing not too far from her. Reyna feels her heart beat increasing and wonders if she can make a run for it before whoever it is spots her. Too late though, the mysterious figure turns towards her and now she's staring at no one else other than Jason.

She feels a wave of annoyance washing over her as the boy quickly makes his way towards the brunette. There goes her peaceful swim. "Reyna? What are you doing here?"

"Admiring the view, Grace. And you?"

"Urm." He blushes suddenly and begins to rub the back of his head. "Same I guess."

For awhile there's an awkward silence between them before Reyna clears her throat and decides to speak again. "Look, I'm here for a swim. I know it's late and everything but I enjoy having the lake all to myself and no one to bother me." Well that is until Jason decided to take a midnight walk. "I'm pretty sure you're here for the same reason so let's just drop the act." She is sweaty and annoyed and only wishes to feel the cold water on her skin.

Jason's face suddenly turns red, so red that it's almost impossible to miss even in the dim light surrounding the lake. "I-I don't know how to swim."

Reyna stares at him like she can't process the information she just received. The famous Jason Grace, the star of the camp, the boy wonder…he can't swim? She feels the corner of her mouth twitching but she quickly sucks in a breath in order not to burst out laughing. He seems a bit miserable and she doesn't want to tease him.

"It's not that I don't want to swim b-but I'm afraid of water. You know…being a son of Jupiter and all. Neptune doesn't really have a soft spot for me."

The brunette girl rolls her eyes before grabbing Jason's hand and pulling him towards the water. "I doubt that the god of the seas has nothing better to do than to drown you in the lake." His face twists in distress as the cold water touches their feet. He tries to fight back almost with inhuman strength but Reyna knows how to keep him in place.

"Grace, don't be an idiot! There's nothing to be afraid of, I'll hold your hands the entire time. As demigods we have to be prepared for everything." He fights with her for a few more minutes and Reyna can hear swears under his breath but she has control of the situation and she drags him until the water reaches their hips.

"This is a bad idea. This is a really bad idea."

"Stop complaining already. I'm right here and I'm not letting you go." The last part is nothing more than a whisper but he suddenly relaxes and looks at her. They just stand there for awhile as Jason tries to get used to the water. His hands are still holding on to hers in a tight grip but his breath is now regular and he doesn't tremble anymore.

"They kept making fun of me, Octavian especially, because I couldn't swim. It doesn't matter how strong I am they'll always find a weakness that they can exploit." His brows furrow together as anger flashes in his blue eyes.

"Do you want me to teach you how to swim? I'm pretty good at it." Jason arches his brow looking at her in a doubtful way but then his lips slowly form a petite smile.

"Y-Yeah. That would be great."

Thus they decide to meet every night for the whole summer until Jason can get rid of his fear of water and learn how to swim. It's not easy and sometimes Reyna has the urge to drown him herself but slowly progress is made. Funny enough, after about four months from their first midnight meeting, he is sent on a quest where he has to defeat the Trojan sea monster. When he returns to camp victoriously Reyna can't help but feel a little proud. After all, she is an amazing teacher.

* * *

**I thought I'd change the PoV to Reyna's now and keep making a few more chapters like that before I move back to Jason. Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


End file.
